


Odd Creatures

by angelrizen_17



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelrizen_17/pseuds/angelrizen_17
Summary: Newt finds Credence after the event of the first movie





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is way late and I'll probably never finish it but I like it so i thought I'd post it with what I have.

"Credence? Merlin's beard, Credence!" Credence could hear someone saying his name. He knew he should respond. Mother would have beat him if he didn't respond to her. But he was so cold, so tired. He couldn't make his body move. He couldn't even manage to open his eyes. 

"How did you-" the voice trails off and the only thing Credence can hear is... water?  
Suddenly a series of metallic clicks rings out and someone is wrapping their arms around him. Credence desperately wants who ever this is to stop. To stop touching him and just leave him for dead. He just wants to disappear. But Credence still can't will his body to move and before he knows it, he can no longer hear water and he feels as if the world around him has completely changed. There's grunts and moans of things around him but he can't place the sounds. He's never heard such sounds before. 

"Here seems alright." The voice says awkwardly and Credence is suddenly finds that he's being laid on something soft. "This will keep you warm." He couldn't deny that the voice was right. It was warm. "I'll be back soon." The voice says quietly, and then he's gone. 

Credence wonders for a moment just who that was. They knew his name, so he must know them. There wasn't many people he did know so it shouldn't be that hard to figure out. Credence finds it harder and harder to concentrate though as he relaxes into the warmth of the room and the cot beneath him. He finally gives in and slips into darkness hoping that maybe he'll be lucky enough not to wake up.

~

"Come on Pickett, they're not going to hurt you." Newt says to the Bowtruckle clinging to his finger. "I promise you'll be ok." Pickett continued to cling to his finger though and finally Newt relented and put the little creature back in his pocket. He could never find the heart to say no to him, and at this point, Newt was starting to believe it would be impossible to convince the Bowtruckle. He felt that he would miss him though if he ever went back to his tree so Newt never really enforced it. 

Newt went about doing his daily duties for his beasts. He fed them all and made sure everything was in order and clean in their habitats. He let some of the Occamies stretched up his arms as he cared for them and petted the Erumpent as he walked by her. When he went to check on the Niffler, he held out a small muggle coin to him, which the small creature happily took and put it among the rest of his collection. Small smiles appeared on Newt's face with every creature he visited. When he reached Frank's old exhibit, though, his smile fell. He missed the Thunderbird dearly, but seeing him fly free made it feel worth it. He was back where he belonged, Newt told himself.

It wasn't till he was done that he walked back to the small area with his desk, various equipment, and the newest addition to the suitcase. A skinny, too pale, dark haired young man that had an obscurus trapped inside of him. 

Credence had yet to come out of his sleeping state. Sometimes he would have nightmares and would stir in his sleep. Newt would usually find him sweating and shaking when this happened, muttering and whispering incoherent words and sentences. Newt didn't know how to comfort people. Animals had always been easier to be around, to take care of. To heal. So that first time it happen, Newt found that he had no idea how to help settle him. After Credence's body began to shake violently though, Newt decided he needed to do something to calm him. For Credence's sake and his creatures. So Newt knelt beside him and stiffly brushed the hair of his bowl cut away from his face. "It's ok Credence. You're safe here." He said gently and careful continued to brush his hair away from his face. Slowly, Credence settled back into sleep and Newt smile down at him. "I promise, you're safe Credence." Was the last thing he whispered before leaving the boy to sleep.

That had been the first time Credence had a nightmare, and now that was how Newt went about settling him every time. Through soft word and gently touches. Worked like a charm every time. Credence was shifting a bit now but he didn't seem to be dreaming. Newt hoped this meant that maybe he would wake soon. He had so many questions to ask him. Like, how he lived, for example. That was a big one. 

Newt grabs a notebook and takes one more glance to make sure Credence was still asleep before heading back out with his creatures.

~

Credence awoke to strange sounds. Sounds he can vaguely remember hearing before. Odd squeaks and grunts that he can't place an animal to but he knows that nothing but animals could make these sounds. 

He opens his eyes slowly, blinking away the sleep from his eyes and looks around. He finds himself in a place he's never seen before and he suddenly panics. 'What is this place?' He thinks to himself. He was in a room full of books, small cauldrons, bottles of strangely colored liquid, and other things he didn't even know what to call. A latter lead up to somewhere on the opposite side of the room of where he found himself lying on a makeshift cot of old blankets and pillows. "Where..." he falls silent before he can finish his thought. Panic rises in him and he back up into the corner. 

Suddenly, one of the walls, the one right next to him, opens almost as if it were a tent opening and a figure strides into the room. He immediately goes to the desk cluttered with books and bottles. He doesn't even glance in Credence's direction. Credence is frozen in place, staring at the figure. He can't quite place the man at first, and for a horrible moment he thinks about letting the darkness consume him. Who ever this was, Credence wanted no part of whatever the man had planed. 

As Credence watches the man though, the unruly reddish hair and quick awkward movements comeback to him. 'He was in the subway... he said he wanted to help me...' Credence remembers him now. He looked different without the blue coat. 

Credence relaxes a bit, as he watches the man rummage through the books furiously. He knew he shouldn't let himself, especially after Graves's betrayal. This man was probably no different from him. He probably wanted something from him and only offered to save him to earn his trust. To feel safe with him. As Credence watched him work though, he did start to feel calm. The man had finally found what he was looking for and quickly flipped through the pages of the book in his hands. Credence wondered what he was doing and why he was so frantic about it. 'It must be important.' He decides. He found the page he wanted and set it down only to turn to a second book and start carefully ripping a page out. 

Credence's curiosity got the better of him and he slowly stands to try and get a better look. The white paper has some kind of drawing on it that seems to have a lot of detail, but Credence can't quite make out what it is. He slowly and quietly moves closer to see it better. It's of a strange looking animal that stood on four legs and had weird tentacle on its face. Credence stares at the thing a bit at a loss of thought. 'What is that?' He thinks to himself. 

"It's a Graphorn." The man says, a smile on his lips. Credence is startled by the reply though and quickly tries to back away from the man. Carelessly, he trips over some buckets, and falls to the ground with a loud thud. Credence, ignoring his own throbbing behind, looks down at the mess of what looks to be raw meat and begins to panic all over again.

"I-I'm sorry..." he says softly, and quickly and shakily starts putting it back in the buckets. 

"Oh, it’s quite alright. No harm was done." The man says. To quickly Newt comes over to help Credence, only to have Credence quickly reel away with his back against the wall and his head down. "Credence?" Newt asks carefully. Slowly, he gets down and sits himself close to Credence but not quite close enough to touch. 

"Credence, I'm Newt Scamander." He says gently. Credence doesn't respond and Newt can see the pale man start to shake. "I-I was in the subway with you when-" When the other witches and wizards tried to destroy you. Newt bites his cheek to stop himself from saying anything else about the subway. That was probably the worst thing to bring up to Credence right now. "I was there. Do you remember me Credence?"

Credence keeps his eyes glued to the floor. The man, Mr. Scamander, didn't seem angry and there was even a gentleness to his voice. Credence didn't want to be fooled again though, so he pushed the gentle tone out of his mind. As hard as it was, he didn't want to be anyone's toy. 

"I'm not going to harm you Credence. You're safe here. No one will be able to find you here, I swear." Mr. Scamander continues gently. 'Stop... please stop.' Credence thinks to himself as a rush of anger and want hit him. 'He'll just be like Graves, he doesn't really care about you.' Credence forces himself to think. No one ever did care about him really. Credence can feel the fear and anger start pulling at him through the dark mass inside of him, and Credence almost let's go. It would be easier to just be a void, wouldn't it?

A metallic clang of a bucket draws him back though. He looks up just enough to see Newt picking up the raw meat and put it back into the bucket. "Aren't you going to punish me?" He asks shakily. Credence had nearly forgotten about the reason he was huddled against the wall in the first place. He needed to be punished for his mistake. 

Newt looks up with an almost horrified expression and Credence feels more than ever like he's done something wrong. Credence reaches to his own waist and starts shakily taking off his belt with an obvious hesitancy to do so. Newt panics and feels sick at the thought of hurting Credence and the sight of Credence taking off his own belt without being even told to do so. As if it were the most natural thing in the world. 

"Oh, Credence, no." Newt says. Credence stops and looks up in confusion at the panic at Newt's voice. "I'm... I'm not going to punish you. It's alright. Like I said, no harm was done. It was just an accident." Newt voice became calmer as he talked, more soothing. Credence was finding it hard not to be sucked in by that voice. 

"But-" Credence mumbles softly.

"What Mary Lou did to you was wrong Credence. No one should be treated like that." Newt says with an affirmative voice that didn't seem to fit the red head. 

Credence ducks his head again and pulls his knees up to his chest. He can hear Newt let of a soft sigh, and continue to put the meat back in the bucket. Credence didn't want to argue. If Newt wasn't going to hit him today, Credence was alright with that. 'Just for today.' A small voice in the back of his mind says. Newt finishes picking the meat up and Credence can feel the hazel eyes back on him. "Are you alright Credence?" He asks gently. Credence thinks about ignoring him, but that would be bad. And Newt had already said he wouldn't hit him today, so Credence figured he shouldn't push his luck. He nods gently in response. 

"That's good." Newt replies and Credence swears he hears a note of a smile in his voice. He doesn't look though. He doesn't want to be disappointed if it's not really there after all. 

After a moment, Newt shuffles away, and takes the bucket with him. "If you need anything Credence, anything at all, just call out the door. I won't be far, so I'll hear you." Credence didn't move and Newt didn't see any reason to keep bothering the boy, so he retreated back to his creatures. Credence probably wanted to be alone at the moment 

Newt didn't catch the way Credence's body stiffened when he left though, or he might have thought differently. Credence pulls himself into a tighter ball and drops his head to knees. He didn't want to call out to Newt. He didn't want to bother the man anymore than he already had. However he found that being alone wasn't any better. 

He quietly sits and tries to not think about anything. He wanted to forget his Ma, New York and Graves, but most of all he wanted to forget about the monster he had become. So he concentrated hard on the noises around him, and forced himself to not think about anything else. The noises were still odd, but he remembered the strange drawing Newt had and figured the noises were probably actually normal compared to the animals they came from.

Eventually, Credence drifted off to sleep, still imaging the beast that could possibly be lying right outside the door.~


	2. Chapter 2

Newt was at a loss. He's spent a good part of his life caring for animals who need his help and in most cases he was able to help in the end. People were another story though, Credence in particular. 

The young man had barely spoken a word in the two weeks of living in the case and had refused most of the food that Newt gave to him. He would simply eat a few small bits and push the rest away and curl back in his ball. Newt didn't think it would be easy to earn Credence's trust, but he never expected such refusal to cooperate. It was like the boy was purposefully trying to waist away... to die.

Newt didn't know what to do for him. What can you do to help someone as hurt as Credence? Newt wanted the boy to live but convincing him to want to live would be harder than Newt ever anticipated. 

Newt glances over at the young man huddled in the corner of his work area on his cot. He was looking through an old spell book of Newt's carefully turning from one page to the other. That was one of the only things he would do besides sit and stare at nothing. Newt had given him a variety of different magical books to look at. Credence seemed to favor spell books most of all though. He had flipped through the particular one he was holding at least four times in the last three days. 

Newt looks back at his book which he was busy putting in order for the manuscript. Suddenly he can't get up the energy to keep working on it and instead stands and looks to Credence again. "Would you like something to eat Credence?" He asks in the voice he uses to approach sacred animals. Credence shakes his head gently in response. 

"No thank you." He whispers. 

"You haven't eaten all day though, surely you must be hungry by now." As if on cue, Credence's stomach let's out a groan and Newt gives the boy a pointed look. Credence swallows hard and drops his head. 

"I'm sorry." He mumbles softly, a quiver to his voice. 

"Don't be sorry. Come up and eat with me. You need food." Newt takes a step to offer his hand to Credence out of instinct to want to help. Credence backs away though, farther into the corner and keeps his head low. Newt forgot, Credence doesn't like to be touched. Newt quickly corrects his mistakes and steps back.

"Sorry... forgot for a moment I suppose..." Newt trails off. Credence shakes his head and slowly stands up. 

"It's okay..." he mumbles. Newt can't think of anything to say, so he turns and begins ascending the ladder up to his flat, Credence making his way slowly behind him. 

Their ship had arrived back to London a few days ago. Despite being here close to a week though, this was the first time Credence had come up to the flat. He looks around with a hint of curiosity for a moment before looking back down to the wooden floor. The flat was mostly bare, only a bed with a couch and table. There were a few books but not much besides that. The kitchen was barely stocked and had a small table with four chairs. That was all Newt really needed up here. He rarely came out of the case, so there was no reason to have more. 

"Have a seat." Newt says, giving Credence and awkward smile. Credence sits silently. "What would you like. I have soup or I think I might have enough to make you a sandwich if you wanted. I think that might be it though." Newt gives a bit of a nervous chuckle as he rummages through the cabinets and fridge. 

"Soup is okay." Credence says without looking up.

"Alright." Newt reaches into the cabinet and pulls out a can of chicken noodle. "Is chicken noodle alright?" Credence nods and Newt gets to work heating his soup. He rummages around a bit more and finds a box of crackers. 'This should be good with soup.' Newt thinks to himself and sets the box on the counter. "Tea?" Another nod. Newt begins the tea and turns back to the soup. It was fairly warm but not especially hot. He pours the pot's contents into a bowl and gently sets it in front of Credence, careful not to get to close. He also sets for crackers out for him as well. "There you go. Not the best meal but I think your stomach may appreciate it."

Credence doesn't respond at first and simply just stares at the soup. "Aren't you going to eat?" He asks quietly, looking up at Newt. He met his eyes only for a moment before looking back down at the soup. 

"Maybe later. I'm not really hungry right now, I just wanted some tea." Newt explains. Credence give a small nod and slowly picks up a cracker. He dips it in the soup and brings it to his mouth. Newt can almost hear the blissful sigh that Credence holds back when he starts chewing on the cracker. A soft smile rises to Newt's lips and he turns back to the tea. It's done as well so Newt gently sets Credence's in front of him and sits with his own across from him. 

Newt finds his mind wanders back to before they had come up to the flat. When Credence flinched away when Newt took a step toward him. He knew that Credence had been abused and he had seen in Tina's memory that he had shied away when she hugged him. But now it seemed as if he was completely against being touched. Credence had nearly killed himself when Newt had woken him from a nightmare two nights ago. He had pulled away so quick he hit the wall and jarred the shelf above him which fell and hit his head. It wasn't bad, thank Merlin, and Credence seemed to get away with nothing more than a small bump, but what had changed to make him despise being touched so much. 

"Mr. Scamander?" Credence's voice rings through his thoughts and Newt looks up at the young man. 

"Yes?" He asks with an awkward smile. "Sorry, lost in thought." 

"Um... thank you... f-for the soup." He says with a bit of a stutter. 

"Oh, you're quite welcome." Newt responds. Credence continues to slowly eat the soups and crackers while sipping on his tea. 

"Is your book come along okay?" Credence asks , voice nearly a whisper. 

"Yes actually, I need more information on a few creatures and find someone to publish it but yes. It's coming along well." Newt says and bring his tea up to his lips. He takes a drink and sees Credence give a slight nod.

Silence fills the room after that. Newt couldn't think of anything to say or talk about and Credence seemed closed off to conversation now anyways. So they sat in an awkward silence until Credence finished the last of his soup. Newt took at bowl and set it in the sink to wash later. As he set it down though, he heard a mumble from Credence. 

"What?" Newt asks, looking back at the boy.

"Sorry." Credence repeats, a certain edge to his voice. He was looking down and had his hands balled into fists on his knees. His whole body was tensed up.

"For what Credence?" Newt asks with the same gentleness he used earlier. He carefully sat down in his chair and leaned onto the table. 

"You've taken care of me... and I haven't done anything for you." He whispers. He drops his head lower and Newt can see a gentle shiver go through Credence. Newt had to be careful about this, he really needed to say the right thing right now. 

"You don't have to give me anything Credence. I'm helping you because I want to." Newt says carefully. Credence's body doesn't relax though and he ducks his head further. "Credence, I want to help you. I'm not like Grindle- Graves. I won't hurt you. But you need to let me help you." Newt could feel himself become a little desperate. He wanted this young man to live... to want to live. "How can I help you Credence?" 

Credence doesn't respond at first. Simply sits and stares down at the floor with a stone stiff posture. Slowly though, he deflates and his shoulder sag in defeat and he lifts his head just enough to look at Newt. "I don't know." Is all he croaks out. Newt can see held back tears in Credence's eyes just before he drops his head again. Newt's heart begins to ache as he hears soft, wet splats hit the floor and immediately knows the source. 

They sit in silence for a long time after that, the only sound being Credence's soft sniffles and tears hitting the floor. Newt didn't want to go any closer or speak in case he startled Credence, but he couldn't find it in him to leave Credence either. He may not be able to do much for Credence, but he could stay with him through this. That was enough for the moment. 

Finally, Credence stood, his sobs going quite a few minutes ago. Newt stands as well. Newt leads the way back to the case and goes in first. Credence follows him down and immediately goes to his cot. Newt would have to ask him if he would like to sleep in the bed upstairs tomorrow. He was sure that cot must be getting uncomfortable by now. 

Newt goes about cutting meats and gathering food for his creatures for their nightly feedings. He works quickly and concentrates solely on his task. When he's about to walk out though, carrying the buckets and food with him, Credence makes a soft sound. Newt looks over to find Credence has his arms wrapped around his legs and his head down. 

"Sorry, did you say something Credence?" He asks. "Didn't quite hear." He quickly adds. 

"When your done... could... if it's alright... would you tell me about your creatures?" Credence asks softly. Newt stares for a moment at the boy in a bit of surprise. Credence didn't seem all that interested in creatures. "You always look happy when you come back in from seeing them... I'd like to hear about them." He adds. "Sorry, you don't have to... I just..." Credence drifts off and seems to shrink back into himself.

"N-no!" Credence jumps a bit and Newt curses himself. Credence was opening up a little, he didn't want the boy to shrink away yet. "I- I mean to say that I would love to Credence." The raven haired boy looks up a bit and though there wasn't a smile on his lips, his eyes seemed a little less sad and lost. Newt can't help but to smile a little at that. "You know, you're always welcome to come meet them. I think they would like you." Newt says gently but Credence shakes his head quickly at that. 

"No, I couldn't. Hearing about them is enough." Credence says. Newt isn't sure what it is exactly, but there's a contentment to his voice that he hasn't heard before, and that makes him smile even wider. 

"Perhaps another day then." Credence doesn't respond, but Newt hurried off to take care of his creatures anyways. If telling Credence about his creatures made him feel any sort of better, then Newt was more than willing to tell him about them. Any chance to talk about his creatures always made Newt happy and if it could make Credence happy too, then that would give Newt hope. 

Credence fell asleep to Newt babbling on about his creatures that night. Newt must have lost himself in his explanation of his creatures because when he finally came out of his 'magizoologist' mode it was late at night and Credence was asleep a top the cot. Newt smiles a bit and carefully pulls a blanket over the boy. Credence seemed content in his sleep. His eyes moved as he dreamed and his breathing was even. It was the first time Newt had ever seen the boy completely relaxed and Newt found it astonishing how much younger he became like this. Newt moves away and goes back to his desk and begins to work on his manuscript once again. 

Credence slept soundly that night and when Newt woke up the next morning, he was holding his sketch book. He was flipping through it with the same care he did with the old spell books and he examined each drawing closely. Newt watched him for a long time before Credence finally looks up and notices Newt's eyes on him. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take it without permission I just-"

"It's okay," Newt interrupts him. "My drawing don't even come close to doing them justice, but you should get an idea about what they look like." 

Credence looks back down at the drawing in front of him and gently runs his fingers along it. "They must be incredibly amazing then." Credence whispers seemingly to himself. 

"They are." Newt says. He looks back up to Credence himself and swears he sees a ghost of a smile. As soon as it's there though, it's gone again and Newt can't help but feel a bit disappointed. Credence had smiled though, that was a start.~


	3. Chapter 3

"Credence, could you help me feed the beasts?" Newt asks popping his head out from within the suitcase. Newt had finally convinced Credence to take the bed up in the flat. Newt always fell asleep at his desk anyways and if anything he could always just make a cot in the shed if he wanted to sleep on something more comfortable. 

Credence was currently on the bed with his legs crossed and a book on the history of the magical world in his hands. He looks up from the book and though he manages to to keep his face steady, Newt can see the way his body stiffens. "N-no... I don't think I should." He mumbles. Newt watches him for a minute as he shakily flips to the next page of his book. 

"Come now Credence. You like hearing about them, so why won't you come and meet them?" Newt asks. He crosses his arms on the edge of the open suitcase and waits for an answer. After a moment, Credence's shoulders drop a bit, as if in defeat, and he carefully sets the book down on the bed. 

"I... I'm just not sure it would be a good idea." Credence whispers, looking down at his hands. He was rubbing his thumb over the palm of his left hand. Newt notices him do this a lot. He wasn't sure if it was an old habit, or a new one though. 

Newt knew why Credence was hesitant to meet his creatures, or to do anything really. He was scared the Obsurus would surface. That he would lose control and hurt or kill someone else. But Newt wasn't scared of that happening. Credence had yet to seem like he was losing control and he knew for a fact that the boy was strong. Him still being alive was proof enough of that. "Credence."

The young man lifts his head a bit and quickly glances towards Newt but he doesn't quite look at him. He was listening though, and that's all Newt needs. "I trust you." He says carefully. "I trust you not to hurt me, or my creatures, Credence. So if that's what you're afraid of, please, don't be."

Credence doesn't move from his spot. He continues to rub his palm, but makes no move to look at Newt or say anything at all. Newt wants to stay and continue to try and convince Credence to come back down into the case, to meet his creatures. But Newt can see the fear and hesitance in Credence's body plain as day, and he knows that that just won't happen today. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to force you." Newt suddenly feels the tense atmosphere and now finds that he can’t keep his eyes on Credence either. He looks away and clenches his jaw before continuing. "You don't have to do anything that you aren't comfortable with Credence, so don't feel as if you do." 

Newt isn't sure what to say after that. Credence gives a small nod after a moment in affirmation, but slowly starts curling in on himself much like he had in the shed. Arms wrapped around his legs and head on his knees. Newt takes this as his cue to leave. Quickly and quietly he ducks back into the suitcase in order to give the boy some space. 

A part of Newt hopes that he'll hear footsteps come down the latter and a timid voice ask to help at some point that day, but the more rational side knows that won't happen. So instead, Newt loses himself in his work. He went from feeding the creatures to working on his manuscript to other odd jobs in the suitcase quickly and smoothly. He moved with a confidence and eagerness that he could only manage to show in the suitcase. 

Credence could hear Newt's light, quick footsteps as he moved about in the magical case. He could see the way Newt was moving in his mind, the confidence he enjoyed watching from the cot fully taking over Newt's demeanor. 

He wanted to go down there with him. To meet his creatures and finally have a clear picture of each fantastic beast in his mind. 

Something nagged at him though. The fear he would lose control and harm the creatures or possibly Mr. Scamander. The tug of the Obscurus was always there, constantly trying to push through and escape again. Most of the times Credence could keep it at bay but there were times when it was hard. The Obscrus would be right on the edge on those days, right under his skin and ready to break free at the tiniest thing. 

Sometimes he wants to let it out, and let it consume him. But most of the time he just wishes he could have just faded away and died like the people with the wands had thought he would. 

Mr. Scamander always pulled him back when he thought those things though. When he was still sleeping in the cot, Credence found that his bad thoughts went away easier when Mr.Scamander was in the shed or when he could hear the man coo gentle words to his creatures beyond the walls of the shed. 

Credence opens the book in his lap once again and begins reading, the sound of Newts distant footsteps making it easy to get lost in the history of magic.~

\------

A few days go by before Newt attempts to convince Credence again. He decided on a different approach this time though. Maybe if Credence meet one creature to start, going into the case would be easier. And who better for Credence to meet than Pickett. Pickett hadn’t seemed thrilled by Newt’s proposal but after a few light-hearted threats to leave him with the other bowtruckles, Pickett glumly came around. Not before blowing a childish rasberry at Newt though, at which Newt simply smiled and thanked the Bowtruckle. 

At some point, Credence had taken it upon himself to move back down to sleeping in the cot rather than up in Newt’s flat. Not that Newt minded much. The young man was eerily quiet and content to just sit and read most of the time. Sometimes he would venur back up into the flat to do menial choirs Newt was sure to leave for him to do. This seemed to calm him, and Newt thought that if a simple thing like that could help Credence at all, then he was more than willing to comply. 

Newt turns to look at Credence, who was currently sitting on his cot. He was holding a book but his eyes weren’t moving along the page and they seemed far away. Newt wondered for a moment if he should let the boy alone, but he had already decided that today was the day. “Credence?” Newt says carefully. 

Credence starts a bit but looks up toward Newt. “Yes, Mr. Scamander?” He asks with a quiet voice. 

Newt looks down as well, finding it difficult to look at Credence as he asked his question. “I was wondering if you would come here for a moment.”

After a pause Credence stood up and took the few small steps it took to cross the shed. “Here, sit.” Newt says as he out a second stool that’s hardly ever been used. Credence carefully sits, his head down, and his thumb rubbing his palm again. He’s rougher this time though. Before he had brushed over the skin lightly, almost trancelike. Now the thumb roughly pulled the skin with it as it moved, stretching and dragging the light scars littering his palm. 

Newt nervously begins glancing from Credence, to his desk, and back. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea, clearly Credence was still nervous being around him, and he couldn’t say he felt much different being around him. He had already called him over though, and turning him away now felt as if it would do more harm than good in the fragile situation. 

Finally, Newt musters up enough resolve to say something rather than awkwardly glance about the room and shift in his chair. “I want you to meet someone.” He finally manages. Credence’s thumb suddenly stops and he carefully looks up at Newt. To Newt surprise, Credence nearly meets his eyes. Newt glances away and then back again. 

“What?” Credence asks quietly after a long moment. Newt feels spurred into action by the response and carefully reaches into his breast pocket to retrieve the little creature he knows is in there. Pickett hugs onto his finger and allows himself to be lifted out of the pocket. Newt turns on his stool toward Credence, careful not to bump their knees together, and holds out his hand infront of Credence. 

 

“This is Pickett, he’s a what is called a Bowtruckle.” Newt explains. Newt glances up at Credence but ends up looking back at Pickett who is standing in the center of his palm looking between the two men. “Bowtruckles are tree guardians from west England and southern Germany. They’re rather shy, peaceful little creatures, but they can be a bit nasty if their homes are threatened.” Newt watches as Pickett slowly moves to the tips of his fingers and looks at Credence with a bit of curiosity. Credence watches Pickett as well, just as much curiosity toward the Bowtruckle. “I found Pickett and the other Bowtruckles in Germany. Their tree was being threatened so I transferred it into my case so they could live in peace. Pickett here caught a cold though, so I kept him in my pocket to warm him. He refuses to return to his tree now though, little bugger.” Newt explains, a softness in his voice as he watches the little creature in his palm. 

Newt glances up at the young man after a moment, waiting for him to say something. Credence simply watches with quite fascination though, and Newt can’t help but watch him. There was a light in his eyes that Newt had never thought he would see, but was now so plainly shown. It fascinated Newt nearly as much as Pickett did Credence. 

Pickett is first to break the heavy silence with a series of squeak to Newt. Newt comes out of his trance, and looks down at him. “Would you like to hold him?” Newt finally asks.

At that, Credence immediately shrinks back into his shy, scared self and shakes his head. “I…” Credence’s head drops and his hands clench into fists. “I don’t want to hurt him.” He murmurs, a quiver in his voice.

“Credence… You won’t hurt him. He’s a rather tough little guy despite how he looks.” Newt tries for a smile as speaks but it quickly falls and he looks back to Pickett. It’s easier to look at the Bowtruckle in his hands rather than the human being right in front of him. 

Creatures were always easier. 

“I trust you, Credence. I know you would never intentionally hurt him… or anything.” Newt pauses and looks back up at Credence. “Would you?”

Credence shakes his head and glances up at Newt. “No!” He says with more force than Newt’s ever heard him use. Panic flashes through his eyes and the man drops his head again quickly. “I’m sorry.” He rushes out. 

“It’s alright.” Newt responds. This time, the smile comes easier. “But if that is the case, I really must insist that you hold him.” Credence tenses but remains quiet, rubbing his palm once again. “May I take your hand, Credence?” Newt asks gently. Credence’s hands freeze and he looks up at Newt. His eyes don’t quite meet Newt, but Newt doesn’t need to look straight into him to see the storm that has suddenly erupted in them. His breathing becomes a little shaky, but, after a long moment, he nods. 

Newt doesn’t move right away, allowing Credence to change his mind if he wanted. When the young man stays silent though, Newt slowly reaches out and grasps his hand. Credence goes rigid for a moment, breath hitching, but then his hand slowly melts into the touch. The magizoologist didn’t think this would be the reaction he would receive, but he chooses to ignore it for now. 

Newt carefully twists his hand so Credence’s palm is facing up, and brings the hand with Pickett up to Credence’s own. “It’ll be alright.” Newt gently coos, not quite sure if he’s talking to Credence or Pickett.

Pickett hesitates for a moment before slowly making his way into Credence’s palm. Credence becomes rigid again as the little creature moves across his fingers and into his palm, but he makes no move to get away. Newt takes that as a good sign. 

“He’s so small…” Credence murmurs. Newt can’t help but smile at that. 

Pickett let’s out a squeak, startling Credence who jumps a bit. “I’m sorry.” He rushes out. 

“Don’t mind him.” Newt says with a hint of a smile still on his lips. Credence looks up at Newt, as if suddenly remembering that he’s there too. That light is in his eyes again, and he seems to relax a bit. “You’re doing well, Credence.” Newt says gently. He sees a hint of a blush cross Credence’s cheeks before drops his head once again.

Within minutes, Credence hands Pickett back to Newt and quickly excuses himself from the shed. Newt smiles after him as he ascends the latter, and disappears from sight. He sighs and turns to the desk, setting Pickett down. “Well, I’d say that went rather well.”

Pickett squeaks a response and Newt finds himself unable to stop smiling.~


End file.
